Ebongarde Empire
Main Page This is written by Kinavotech, Thank you for visiting and reading this page! Empire of Ebongard "Isolated and alone across a vast untamed sea, lies a small archipelago. Explorers that have ventured out from this place to seek out oppertunities, bring back tales of distances too vast to cross, or far-off feral continents that drive men mad. Civilization only lives, and are strained within these godforsaken five islands." - Pioneer Jedidiah Aleksandar Lucke The Empire of Ebongard is the foremost constitutional monarchy, within the known realms. This archipelago encompasses four territorial dominions Charfall, Ebonburgh, Archagen, Heatherhelm, and Voxmoot. Territorial Dominions The Empire contains five main islands, and smaller islands in between. However, the Empire is divided into Five territorial dominions. * ''Ebonburgh'' - Home to the Imperial capital, Hobburg, and containing more than 60% of the population of the archipelago. ''Ebonburgh'' is the largest island, centrally home and prized for its different sectors of industry. Mining, whaling, farming, shipping, textile-manufacturing, metal-manufacturing, forestry, husbandry and more. * [https://ebongarde.wikia.com/wiki/Charfall?venotify=created Charfall'' ]- Situated in the north, Known for its tempestuous climate, it's also home to many of the many volcanoes found in the Empire., hardy people. This is the island responsible for producing most of the Empire's soldiers. It is also notable for the rare-minerals only found within Charfall. * Archagen to the south-east is an island, with an extremely luscious environment, a prized-possession and retreat for the nobility, the island is particularly known for its exotic cuisine, breath-taking scenery, party-lifestyle and colorful festivals * Heatherhelm to the north-west of [[Ebonburgh|''Ebonburgh]], is home to First One's tribes, living in the reserves. Heatherhelm is known particularly for the slave-trade and manual labour. Various plantations are found within the island, such as cotton, tobacco, sweet potatoes, bananas, yams and more. * Voxmoot is a largely undeveloped area within the Empire. The name "Voxmoot" largely represents the "People's moot" or misery. It has the worst conditions, being largely jungle and tropical like, it is also home to much of the hardened criminals of the Empire. Mostly run by state-sponsored prisons, within the local towns, violence ensures combined with a black-market ran by uncontrolled gangs. History Aeon of Failure - Aeon of Founding (G-400 - G-462) The Empire of Ebonguard was founded by George Herbert Doughtry, after his massive-success over the Aeon of Failure. An age of civil war and strife, cutthroat-politics, led by the "First-Ones". The First Ones are the Tribal sects, that have originated within the Isles, the first to establish archaic forms of government, such as communal tribes in G-400. On the third day, of the Month of Cogs, Doughtry was crowned Autarch In the same year, Parliament was established within Hobburg within the Month of Harvest, officially designating the Empire as a Constitutional Monarchy. This brought the beginnings of the Aeon of Founding. Doughtry's dynasty lasted 52 years before they were succeeded by the Porter Family, who subsequently ruled as the Empire's ruling dynasty for more than 10 years, bringing Alden Porter Lovegrove came to the throne within G-462. The Rise of the Communion (G-462 - G-480) The Communion of Kivrenity was formed by Theophilus Amiel Kivrenity. It is a religious sect, dedicated to the Hamlous, the Patron God of Cogs, Steam-technology and the patreon god for Ebongarde. Spread and Honoured by Viziers and headed by the Grand Vizier. Based on the belief for "Hamlous, and the santification of Cogs". The primary goal of the Communion is to spread their beliefs, throughout the isles and banish other religions, citing them as "Purely heresy". Kivrenity was eventually too old and sick to preach, so his elder son, having influence within the Communion, took over his father and established "The Hobburg Communion Cathedral". During the same year, Seth Laurentius Lovegrove was coronated the Autarch of the nation. Within G-470, Month of Riches, many religious institutions were secretly purged by the Communion, which ended in the destruction of those who are antithetical to the designs of the Abbey. The First-One's Mutiny and the Power Vacuum (G-480 - G-562) During this period of time, The Hedersett Family became the longest dynasty ever recorded within the Empire's history, spanning more than 79 years. However, as an oxymoron for this long-reign, marked by heavy predicament and strife. On the 19th day of the [https://ebongarde.wikia.com/wiki/Calendar_Rotation#Calendar Month of Silence], ''The Islands of Heatherhelm, and Voxmoot have begun a violent uprising, that was largely perpetrated by the tribal-sects of the First Ones. Warfare between the two Sectors were widely naval, which led to Bloodshed within the Crost Sea. With superior technology, the widely crude naval-vessels of the First Ones were utterly destroyed. During the Seige of the capital, Paethsmouth of Heatherhelm, and Voxmoot fortifications exceeded the expectation of the Empire's generals, but after finding loopholes within the City's Sewers allowed the Empire to access important locations which led to the Assassination of their de-facto leader, Lakan Kitchi of the Silver Arrow Tribe. Years later, after the defeat of the now scattered First One Insurrectionists, the autarch Thaddeus Lucian Hedersett having no heirs at the time died due to illnesses, particularly due to tuberculosis ending the line of the Hedersetts. With no time to name a proper successor to the throne, a High-Overseer, Oliver Sterling Darleston, was elected by the Parliament ten days later, after the mourning period to oversee the nation, while trying to find the successor to the throne. The High-Overseer's Regency era has lasted more than three years, albeit with instability. The Aeon ended, with the coronation of Autarch Godfrey Maurice Price. A few months later, to add salt into the wound, the Empire begins to construct different prisons within the island of Voxmoot, and began to enslave the First Ones, through slavery. Industrial Revolution (563-800) The Price Dynasty's rule was marked with an industrial achievement for much of the Empire. After huge advancements towards medicine, and the Scientific Reforms, such as the now obsolete Miasma Theory, the empire's many sewers were renovated and renewed, mostly achieved through local-city development agencies, one such example was the "Greater-Hobburg Authority". Industrialization marked a shift to powered, special-purpose machinery, factories and mass production. The iron and textile industries, along with the development of the steam engine, played central roles in the Industrial Revolution, which also saw improved systems of transportation, communication and banking. While industrialization brought about an increased volume and variety of manufactured goods and an improved standard of living for some, it also resulted in often grim employment and living conditions for the poor and working classes. It was also during the reign of Autarch Price, that brought about the newly created Citizens Watch, founded in 12th Day of the ''Month of Triumph, in addition to local police, they would facilitate the control and the enforcing of the laws, within the general populace of the Empire. Other contributions within this time, was the creation of the Institution of Natural Sciences, which brought about a new age for education throughout the empire. Established by Robert Micajah Griffin, in G-622. Admittance to this extremely prestigeous establishment is extremely selective due to the arduous selection processes from applications. Government Despite all answering towards the main Autarch centered around in Hobburg, the islands have their seperate forms of autonomous governments. A Baron is elected within Archagen, A Lakan is elected within Voxmoot, A council of Seers are elected within Heatherhelm, High ranking judges, known as Primes are elected within Charfall. Officially the Autarch is the head of state and the main government of the Empire. The Autarch holding a great amount of political power. Each island in the Empire is dependent upon ''Ebonburgh'', and diplomatic and trade relations between the nations vary. In situations where a ruler is deemed unfit the rule the throne (Whether the Autarch is too young to assume the throne, or a successor cannot be determined, the Parliament may choose a temporary head of state, i.e a High-Overseer. The legislature of Hobburg is comprised of a Parliament, headed by a Prime Minister, which the Autarch is dependent upon to pursue his/her governmental policies. Parliament was formed within G-400 within Hobburg, within the Month of Harvest. It is mostly ruled by an aristocratic family, and heredity body, members included influential members of society and "Important figures". Membership within Parliament is based on holdings, political prescence, inheritance and social dispensation. As voter priority was determined by the size of members' holdings and land, important families in Parliament established voting blocks that could have a greater influence than those of individual members and lesser aristocrats. Important Ranks and Positions There are different positions, that may allow you to serve the Autarch's Court. The High Chamberlain, and the Chamberlain Consulate, was a selected to act as royal bodyguards, and manage the Autarch's households. The Chamberlain Consulate and especially the High Chamberlain is ought to keep in close company the Autarch and may act as a Court Figure. The Royal Practitioner may act as an appointed medical practicioner towards the Autarch, and may work to the public's disgression in an event of an outbreak. Another notorious position is the Head Espionage Director, which would lead an intelligence agency, to the agenda of covert intelligence-gathering by agents or others, the purpose to provide intelligence towards the Autarch and the Royal Court. Military The Imperial Navy, led by the Admiral Prime, is the Empire's naval force, and protects the port city of Hobburg, as well as seafaring vessels from pirate incursions. Joining the Fleet, is an honour as it is a very prestigeous organization. Noble families would often send one family member to enlist within the fleet, because it is a very honorable job. The Air Division of the Imperial Navy is also headed by the Admiral Prime, and is mainly used for combined reconnaisance and paratrooping divisions. Research is currently in development for Bombing-development. The Empire also maintains a standing army commanded by the Marshal Prime and his generals, and its soldiers guard high-profile locations in Hobburg and elsewhere within the Empire. Religion The Communion of Kivrenity is the state sponsored-religion, It is a religious sect, dedicated to the Hamlous, the Patron God of Cogs, Steam-technology and the patreon god for Ebongarde. Spread and Honoured by Viziers and headed by the Grand Vizier. Based on the belief for "Hamlous, and the santification of Cogs". The primary goal of the Communion is to spread their beliefs, throughout the isles and banish other religions, citing them as "Purely heresy". They have the judicial mandate to arrest those whom they deem sacriligious and heretical. They are currently headquarted in the The Hobburg Communion Cathedral, located within the Eastern gate of Hobburg.